Questioning Love
by Ditto1
Summary: Kuwabara Tells Yukina he loves her, but Yukina isnt sure if she loves him back. Yukina is afraid if she says she dosen't love him, will she break his heart? How will Hiei react?
1. Love sweet Love

disclaimer: why would I be here if I owned YYH?

!@#$%^&*()

Yukina sat in the snow staring at the sky. 2 small birds flew down and sat on her finger. 

Kuwabara told her he loved her, and that was troubling her. She felt strange. She wasn't sure if she loved him back. She was afraid of hurting him. But what if she did love him, and told him she didn't?! 

She felt so confused.

"If only someone was here that knew exactly what I was talking about." she said with a sigh. She looked at her feet, then fell to her knees. 

!@#$%^&*()

"What's up Kuwabara?!" Yusuke said patting Kuwabara on the shoulder.

"GAAHK! Don't surprise me like that!" Replied Kuwabara in anger.

"Yo, what's wrong?" 

"It's about Yukina."

"Oh....that's right. You told her--"

"Yeah. I told'er I liked her and we stayed silent for over an hour. She stared at me like I was crazy."

::FLASH BACK::

"Yukina, I-- well--uhh-- I"

"You what, Kuzuma?"

"I, uhh, I love you Yukina. I really do"

__

~~SCILENCE~~

::End Flashback::

"Maybe she was waiting for you to lean in so you could kiss." Joked Yusuke, "Like in the movies."

"You're Right!" said Kuwabara in surprise.

!@#$%^&*()

And uh, that's all I can think of right now...

R&R!


	2. Sakura Kuramakun

Disclaimer: Nope. That's why it's called FANFICTION.net 

Thank You all soooo much for reviewing! It means a whole lot!!!

Whoever said this was a Yukina and Kuwabara fic? _Hmm....(to tell the truth, the honest truth, that didn't mean anything. I'm not sure where this fic is going....lol)_

!@#$%^&*()

"You're Right!" said Kuwabara in surprise.

"I'm what?!" Yusuke responded in shock.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!! Maybe if I xdfkdry kdgfk tdukd tlyi9l;igkdft yer 6tuwrtjh.....ect.." 

!@#$%^&*()

Yukina is telling all the girls what happened with her and Kuzuma. Take note that NONE of the boys (except Puu) are in the room. No boy in sight. NOT EVEN HIEI.

"and that's how it had happened. I don't know what to do....." Yukina said looking down and sighing during that last sentence. 

"Oh my! Yukina I think you're in love! And so soon--Wait! How old are you again?" Said Botan, not sarcastically, she meant it.

The girls (not Yukina or Botan) sweatdroped.

"I think Botan's right." said Kayko, "Yukina you're in love."

"Or you just started going Boy-Crazy." Flat-Out said Shizuru.

"I'm not sure. What dose it feel like?" asked Yukina.

The girls Blushed.

"Maybe you should ask Kuzuma."

Kurama walks in holding his jacket.

"Ask Kuzuma what?" He asked.

The girls look at Kurama, then at Yukina.

Yukina was blushing.

'_Wait! Yukina never said  she  liked Kuzuma! Only that Kuzuma liked her! Oh My! This is B-A-D bad!!!'_ was what the girls were thinking. B-A-D. Bad.

!@#$%^&*() 

The rest of the day Yukina was following Kurama around like a baby chick and it's mother.

Kurama go to Kitchen.

Yukina follow.

Kurama take a walk.

Yukina follow.

Kurama go to bathroom.

Yukina wait outside.

You get it.

!@#$%^&*() A.N.

I was gonna end the chapter here, but it's kinda to short, so, Lets keep going.

!@#$%^&*()

"Yukina," Kurama started, "why are you following me?"

"OH! Oh-I...your mad at me....." She said with the cutest sad blushing face ever seen. the kind about to cry.

Kurama blushed with a surprised face.

"N-No! Not at all!" He barely said. it was cut the way he said the words trying to act calm. "I w-was just wondering and all... uhh.."

Yukina blushed at this and said, "It's ok... I'll stop if you want..."

(this is where the Sakura start to flutter in the backround)

"You don't have to stop... I mean--"

"I can tell you'd rather be by your lonesome right now. I would."

And with that she walked away.

!@#$%^&*()

Ditto1: Pretty short but hey, I like cliffhangers!

Shizuru: I still think she's boy-crazy.

Botan: But! But! She never said she liked either of them! and that's that! *claps her hands twice*

Kurama: Why do fans keep hooking me up with people? 


End file.
